


Observer

by jenish (phizzle)



Category: Firefly
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-19
Updated: 2006-04-19
Packaged: 2017-10-08 01:52:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/71475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phizzle/pseuds/jenish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For jocondite.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Observer

**Author's Note:**

> For jocondite.

River sees. River knows. River knows more than she can handle. It's hard sometimes, words worlds people eyes crowding crowding in and _loud_ and Simon make it _stop_.

There's one thing that makes it all stop. Makes it go away. She hears, she sees. She knows when to step where, the walls tell her. The floor whispers it.

She lies, flat on her front, palms pressed to the floor. Outside Kaylee's door. She hears them inside, indistinct. Sounds born of movements born of cries born of tangle born of kiss born of love born of three.

Three of them. Three of them. Ancient civilisations saw it as no harm. Peoples on Earth That Was thought it was wrong, kept people locked in boxes. Some of them broke out of the boxes. Some of the peoples didn't try to trap, knew it was right, knew what River knows. Nobody knows what River knows, not all of it, but even Jayne knows this part.

Three. Kaylee, smiles and sunshine and how she lights up when they're there. Mal, stern and protecting and broken dreams, broken smile, broken man. Inara -- River knows things about Inara. She can be trusted. She - nobody really sees who she is. Just what she is. _They_ see. They call her by her proper names, those exhaled against skin and provoked by mercy.

They tangle together below, and River breathes above.


End file.
